This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. An investigation of whether tissue contents of DCI (D-chiro-inositol) and DCI-IPG (inositolphosphoglycan) are decreased in muscle and ovary obtained from women with polycystic ovary syndrome (PCOS) as compared with age and weight-matched normal women. PCOS is a poorly understood disorder that affects 6-10% of women of reproductive age. PCOS is characterized by an excessive secretion of masculine hormones and lack of ovulation and is the leading cause of infertility in the United States. Women with PCOS are also at high risk for developing type 2 diabetes, presumably due to the insulin resistance that accompanies the syndrome. This study is designed to determine if the tissue ratio of total DCI to MYO and the ratio DCI-IPG to MYO-IPG in muscle and ovary of women with PCOS are decreased compared to those in the muscle and ovary of age and weight-matched normal women. There will be three study sessions taking place at the General Clinical Research Center. The study will take place within two weeks of gynecological surgery. On the first day, blood pressure, height, weight, and body measurements will be done. A medical and menstrual history will be taken. A urine pregnancy test will be done. A urine kit with directions for a 24 hour urine sample will be given to the subject. The sample will be returned to the clinic the next morning. A fast will begin at 8:00 pm. DCI intake can come from a diet high in vegetables and fruits. A dietician will discuss a balanced, well mixed diet with the subjects which they must follow for at least three days before the start of the study. On day two, the subjects will return to the clinic after a 12 hour fast. Blood will be drawn through a heparin lock which is a plastic catheter inserted into a vein which allows blood samples to be obtained periodically without repeated sticks. An oral glucose tolerance test will be done where the patient drinks glucose and blood tests are done over the next few hours. A transvaginal ultrasound will be done and instructions for another fast starting at 8:00 pm will be given. On the third day, after the 12 hour fast, an insulin sensitivity test will be done. This test uses an intravenous infusion of glucose and several blood samples are taken through the heparin lock. At the time of the scheduled surgery, one ovary and biopsies taken from the abnormal muscle will be used for testing in this research.